The Past is the Past
by Music
Summary: The Fate of Tortall and the world(and just possibly the universe) stood on its ear(and righted) when Daine is sent back to Numair's past. Will someone please read my story?
1. I don't think I'm in Tortall any more a....

****

The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: Just borrowing. Return later.

Summery: The Fate of Tortall and the World (And just possibly the Universe) stood on its ear (and righted) when Daine is sent back into Numair's past.

Feedback: Oh, yes please! 

It was a nice, calm spring night when Angharad went a walking through King Jonathan's castle's walls. 

She wasn't doing it for fun. (Though she'd been known to do it in the past or was it the future?) Hara was on a mission of life and death. It was important because it was **her** life that hung in the line. If she did what she was sent to do time would go as planned and this little loop (meaning something not planned that happened when one of the Fates had gotten drunk off the tequila at the annual Midwinter office party) would cease to be and she would be born. 

So Angharad 'Hara' Starra Salmalin want a midnight walking in a time that never should have been but was due to tequila. Damn. The wonders never ceased. When she finally found the room her Mother and Father were in she felt that her skin would be tinted bright red for the rest of her natural life. Thank her grandparents and what other Gods were watching over her that her parents didn't add to her embarrassment.

Keeping one eye on her parents, the other on the door, Hara felt around her belt for the pouch. After much grasping and fumbling the pouch was found and opened. Continents firmly in hand Hara took one step closer to the couple lying in bed.

" Snork." 

Hara stiffened. If there had been any doubt in her mind if these people were her blood kin it was erased now. Only her father snored like that. Sighing she took one step closer, An another, another, in till her booted toes were barely touching the bed ruffle. Gently bending over her sleeping parents she opened her hand, blew the contents on to her mother's face and back off quickly. 

The bedchamber swirled and was replaced by a dimly lighted library. In which Daine Sarrasri stood blinking in only her nightgown at a young girl. 

"Opps. Ah, Hello. Bye." Waving merrily at Daine Hara melted away.

Leaving Daine to stare at the sleeping form of a man that looked like a younger Numair. 

"Oh," A small dark head popped out a swirly circle, "Call your self Veralidaine Weirynsra. Opps." The head disappeared, swirly circle soon following.

Opps indeed.

Author's Note: Well, do you like it? Do you want to destroy it? Should I continue? Review to tell me.


	2. Shouldn't you be naked a.k.a Chapter 2

The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: Chapter one tells all.

Summery: Daine is now in the past.

Author's Note: It's snowing it's snowing! I have a day off! Take that God of Math Tests. (Ha!)

"Opps indeed." Daine sighed. Fine thing the girl left but she was left in the God's know were. Sighing once more, Daine turned sleepily to the young man sleeping at the table.

"Goddess," Daine breathed. It was Numair. Younger, ganglier, with less hair, and asleep, but was still Numair.

"Snork." Numair turned over, bashing his cheek into the edge of what seemed to be a very sharp book. This act caused Daine to giggle and Numair to wake. 

"Mithros" Numair stared at Daine. "I've never had these dreams in the library before and the ladies are usually naked." 

"I'm real," Daine explained, I just don't know were I am real."

"Ah," Numair nodded wisely as he yawned, "You're in one of the academic libraries. Have you sleep walked before?"

Daine shook her head. "That's not it. One minute I was asleep, In Tortall, the next minute I'm standing here with a girl who says opps while popping in and out of swirly window like thingys!"

"Oh. Um, you're in Carthak. I'm Arram, Arram Draper. I can't take you home but I can take you to a room." 

Goddess Bless. He was still half-asleep. If he had been awake Numair or Arram, would shoot out questions faster then she (or he for that matter) could think.

"Take me to your guest bedrooms." 


	3. Whack-A-Daine a.k.a Chapter 3

****

The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: No I don't own.

Summery: Daine's still in the past.

Author Note: Will you **Please** review my story?

Arram lead Daine ups the stairs and into the student's quarters.

"We all live here." He explained offhandedly. "Even Ozorne." He smiled.

The student's quarter were a drab, gray place made out flat, worn stone. The doors to the rooms were old and scratched but the bronze hinges were polished to the point of extreme. The whole hallway looked like people cleansed in a fanatic manner.

"See?" Arram gestured to the chalkboards on the wall, "The chalkboards identify the student mages and their talents. It's away to keep us in hand." He smiled again. "Or try."

"Here." Arram and Daine stopped at the end of the hallway. The room was just as clean as the others were. The only thing different was that the slate was clean.

"You can stay here for the night. I'll get you in the morning. Em," Arram paused with the chalk hovering over the slate, "How do you spell your name?"

Daine sighed. "V-e-r-"

Daine sighed again. Maybe now she could get some sleep.

Her room no matter how dull it was on the outside was pleasantly comfortable on the inside. With the magical glass orbs burning brightly she could see soft looking rugs in summer colors, an old but neat desk, a book case with books already on it, a wardrobe, a door to the privy, a soft beaten chair, an a nicely made bed with the Graveyard Hag and Kit sitting on it.

"What the-"

"Hello Dearie." The Graveyard Hag flashed Daine a gapping smile. Following the Hag Kit gave her a chirp of hello.

"What's going on? One moment I'm in Tortall in bed and a sleep and the next I'm here. In Carthak. Oh, did you notice Numair's ten years younger!"

**_Wack_**!

Daine didn't see the Graveyard Hags cane as it came out of nowhere and hit her right in the shins.

"Ow!" Daine protested.

"Keep a careful tongue, dearie. You maybe the Daughter of a God but I'm a Goddess. Stop that." The Graveyard Hag commanded as Kit tried to bite her.

"Now," The Graveyard Hag straighten as both Daine and Kit glared at her." You're here for a reason. I don't know what but you here. The fates messed up your fate and the world."

"How?"

The Graveyard Hag shrugged."

"Fix it. I don't know. I most be off. Give your poor Auntie a hug."

Daine just glared at the Graveyard Hag.

"Impetuous." The Graveyard Hag blew Daine a kiss and rapped her then Kit with her cane. She was then gone.

"I bet she snores just as bad as Numair." Dane hissed under her breath.


	4. Locks, Fear Kit!!!!!a.k.aChapter 4

****

The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: See ch.1

Author's Note: Do to my horrible lack of an imagination in forth coming chapters I have used people I know names as character names. As I said no imagination. Really, If I didn't use people I knew names every other person would be named Marie or Daniel.

"Good Morning!" Arram sang as he entered Daine's chamber. For a man who spent more then half of his night sleeping on a library table then was woken up by his future lover from that future he was oddly chipper. 

Daine groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. She had hoped it was a dream no, make that nightmare. But it wasn't.

When Kit heard the voice of one her favorite people she wiggled out from the dark cavern she had made in Daine's blankets to greet Arram.

When Kit appeared Arram's face turned a very interesting shade of off white.

"Mithros," he whispered as Daine watched with cruel delight. (AN: Is it just me or does that sound like the name of a really horrible romance novel?)

It was nice to get a kick at his surprise no matter how small or petty it was. She was not a morning person and after what a happened last night she did not like getting woken up.

"Mithros," Arram said again this time louder. Looking at the glaring Daine who was still huddled under her covers and back at the whistling dragon who seemed to be just begging for love.

"Is that a real Dragon?" He gestured to Kit with his shoulder. In response of beginning ignored Kit made one of her infamous rude noises.

"Yes she IS a real dragon," Daine replied tartly as she got out of bed, "and I would pay attention to her. Or your locks will live in horror for the rest of their days."

Arram smiled at her little joke even though he seemed puzzled by it.

"There's a screen leaning on that wall. You can use it to dress behind."

"I don't have any clothes." Daine explained. Then she looked down. A few feet away from her, nestled against the foot of her bed, was a small chest with a note on top.

Bending over and reading it as she straitened it said _Curtsey of Hara. Use freely. It's clothing._

Okay. Who ever sent her here wanted her to fit in. That was fine with her.

Garbing the first clothing her fingers touched as Arram set up the screen.

"Here." He said after it was up and she was behind it. "Uh, I know you told me how you got here last night but could you please do it again?" Arram sounded a bit sheepish.

"Okay." Daine said out of pity.

"It all started when this girl appeared in my rooms…."

TBC.

Author's Note2: Okay next chapter I'll get down to work and start writing in something resembling a plot. Intill then Cheers! And thank you for reviewing.


	5. Ding, Dong, the Emperor's Dead a.k.a Cha...

****

The Past is the Past

Disclaimer: *Sigh* See chapter 1.

Summary: See previous chapters, please.

"That's- That's amazing! Arram stuttered.

"Hmmm." Daine muttered as she watched Kit fight with a biscuit from breakfast. 

"But-" Daine looked at Arram. His voice had gotten very quite and very small.

"But what?" she pressed.

Arram sighed. He looked at Kit, he looked at the ceiling, and looked at his hands. But none of them gave him any ideas on how to handle the situation.

"Daine, I don't think you can go home."

Daine sat back in her set with a shocked expression on her face. Arram didn't notice a thing and continued talking.

"Whoever, whatever got you here used a type of magic that hasn't been developed or discovered yet. There's little chance that there's anything magical, or mundane, that can get you home."

Arram's words rushed past her like the wind. Not go home? Stuck in the past forever?

"But don't worry," Arram continued a little more cheerfully then before," We, the mages of Carthak, will take good care of you, I promise."

"You say you'll take care of me? Like I'm some kind of infant who can't think for herself? Damn it. I'm an adult person. I can take care of myself with out any help from the mages of Carthak, Thank you."

For a second Arram sat looking at Daine with open mouth and redding cheeks. 

"Well, your certainly are acting like an infant-"

The door to Daine's room slammed open with an echoing Bang! As five teenage girls ran in.

"Goddess, Arram we've been looking everywhere for you." The girl in the lead panted. The four other girls crowed around in similar stages of exhaustion.

They, the girls, were motley looking group.

The girl who had spoken looked and dressed like a gypsy with the exaption for her incredibly pale skin and dark brown hair.

Right behind her was an extremely tall, blonde girl. Her gray eyes looked overly bright and cheeks that would have been normally rosy were even more so by the excitement. 

Leaning against her was a small girl who looked like she was a native to Carthrak. Tears were running out of her golden brown eyes.

Behind them was another set of girls. The own on the left to was jumping up and down, from excitement or because she wanted to see was a mystery to Daine. She looked like she was an export from Gallia. 

To the right of her was another tall girl, only this time with a cap of short, wispy brown hair instead of blonde. The hem of the long white tonic she was wearing was being used to wipe her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Arram asked as he leaped to his feet. 

His wild jump had unseated the fine china tea set sitting on the little table. Daine's eye's fallow as the set tipped over and crashed into the floor.

She could hear Arram's voice in the background.

"What's wrong?!!?" He asked again with more force.

"Arram," the gypsy girl whispered as the tall blonde squeezed her shoulder, "The Old Emperor's dead."


End file.
